1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector which is used for connecting an electronic package, such as a central processing unit (CPU), with a circuit substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,602, published on Apr. 11, 2006, relates to a contact for connecting an electronic package with a printed circuit board (PCB). The contact has a top contact pin, a bottom contact pin coupled to the top contact pin, and a spring fitted over a predetermined area between the top contact pin and the bottom contact pin. The top contact pin includes a contact part having a predetermined shape and contacting a lead of an object to be tested, that is, an integrated circuit (IC), two support protrusions and a body. The bottom contact pin have the same construction as that of the top contact pin, the top contact pin and the bottom contact pin are coupled to be aligned in an orthogonal orientation to each other. Open ends of the contact pins are also aligned in opposite directions along the longitudinal axis of the contact pins. Each open end forms two contact beams with a gap therebetween, the gaps are used for guiding the top and the bottom contact pins moving toward each other. However, the contact beams are easily damaged after frequent use.
Accordingly, a new socket connector that solves the above problems is desirable.